


Height Difference

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Height difference, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker's short and Wash likes to take advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt on Tumblr, by otpdisaster and decided to try and write it! It's probably trash, as always, but I hope you enjoy it! Love the idea of the huge height difference because I'm short myself. Anyways, enjoy! <3

Wash laughed as he held Tucker’s phone in his hand, scrolling through his twitter to tweet random things. “Give it back!” Tucker yelled, glaring at Wash.   
“Come and get it.” Tucker jumped to grab his phone and Wash just laughed. Tucker blushed bright red and frowned. He jumped again, just to have his phone pulled up more.   
“I hate you so much! Just give it back!” Wash laughed as Tucker glared from below him.   
Like I said, you want your phone, you have to get it.”   
“Fine.” Tucker kicked Wash in the shin and he let out a shriek, dropping down to his knees. Tucker snatched his phone from Wash’s hand and smiled. “I didn’t want to play dirty, but you gave me no choice.” Tucker laughed, walking away.

“Ah!” Tucker yelled as he was picked up and hoisted onto Wash’s shoulder, like some sort of sack. “Wash. Put me down.”   
“Not until you apologize.”   
“You wouldn’t give it back so I had to do it my way to get it back!” Wash just shook his head at Tucker.   
Wash set him down and kissed him softly on the lips.   
“I think your height is adorable.” Tucker rolled his eyes but kissed Wash back.   
“Not my fault you’re freakishly tall.”   
“I’m not. I’m a little over the average height. Hate to say it babe but you’re really short.” Tucker grumbled, and Wash just wrapped his arms around Tucker. “But I love it.”

“Wash! This isn’t fair! We’ve already seen this movie!”   
“I want to watch it again.” Wash was holding the TV remote out of Tucker’s reach. He always did that when he didn’t want Tucker to have something.  
“You already know what happens in the end!”   
“It’s still fun to watch the movie.”   
Tucker just stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as Wash watched the movie, standing against the doorframe, remote in hand. Tucker waited for him to get comfortable and jumped the countertop, sprinting straight over the couch and launching off the chair, landing on top of Wash’s back who let out a shriek. Tucker grinned as he pulled the remote from Wash’s hand, changing the channel. 

Wash let out a sigh, still holding onto Tucker who was balanced on his back, head on his shoulder and staring ahead at the TV. Wash couldn’t help but smile fondly. He loved to tease Tucker about their height difference, make him get a little frustrated and find some plan to get what was out of his reach.  
Wash dumped Tucker onto the couch, plopping down beside him.   
“You know I love you right?” Wash nuzzled his chin against Tucker’s shoulder, kissing his temple. Tucker nodded.   
“I know. Who doesn’t?’ Wash pushed Tucker slightly, making him almost fall off the couch and grip onto Wash. “Not funny asshole.” Tucker was now facing Wash who had a smug smile on his face.   
“I thought it was.” He pressed his lips against Tucker’s softly, cupping his jaw. He felt Tucker smile into the kiss.

Tucker let out an annoyed whine. Why did cupboards have to be so high up? It was dark out and he just wanted a glass of milk. Cursing quietly he climbed onto the counter and opened a cabinet, feeling around for a glass. "Ow. Bitch." Tucker cursed as he hit his head on the cabinet.

Wash stood, leaning against the doorframe, smirking. He loved Tucker’s height, loved the difference between them. Moments like these were his favorite, and he didn’t really know why.

“Fuck.” Tucker slid back off the counter glass in hand, nearly tripping on his sweatpants, that were actually Wash’s and like three sizes too long. Tucker opened the fridge and flinched, blocking his eyes from the bright light. He grabbed the milk and set it down on the table next to his glass.   
“It would be easier if you could see what you were doing.” Tucker jumped as he felt arms wrap around his midsection, and a chin rest on his head.   
“Well how about we don’t give me a heart attack, hm?”  
Tucker spun around to face Wash who was grinning at him. Wash pecked his lips and went to the cabinet, grabbing himself a cup with ease and pouring a glass of milk. He took a sip and looked at Tucker, raising an eyebrow.   
“Did you want some?”   
“Shut. Up. You were standing there the whole time! You could have helped me get a cup!”   
“You had it handled.” Tucker smacked Wash’s hand away with a grumble.   
“Asshole.”

Tucker woke up earlier then Wash, which almost never happened. He sat up and looked at Wash sleeping next to him. Tucker quickly got out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and smirking to himself. He tiptoed to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and a step ladder that Wash had bought as a Christmas present for Tucker when they first started dating.

He set the step ladder up next to Wash’s side of the bed and went back to the kitchen, filling the bowl with cold water, grinning like crazy to himself.  
He climbed up the ladder slowly, making sure not to spill any water. He smiled in satisfaction as he reached the top. He stood, steading himself and grabbing the bowl, tipping it down on Wash. Wash screamed as he felt cold water rush over him and Tucker was laughing. “Guess who’s the tall one now motherfucker!” Tucker cackled from on his step ladder, grinning down at Wash like a king would do to his peasant.

Wash just glared at him, hair dripping into his face. Tucker smirked and let out a laugh. “How’s it feel Wash?”   
“Wet Tucker. I feel wet. Was that really necessary?” Tucker nodded happily, sitting up on his throne.   
“Very. It feels good to be the tall one for once.”  
Wash rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile at Tucker. Wash stood on the bed and reached up to press his lips to Tucker’s. Tucker grinned, kissing Wash.   
“There. Now I had to reach up to kiss you. We even now?”   
“Of course.”


End file.
